1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for time synchronization in a Precision Time Protocol (PTP) network, and more particularly, to a technique for automatically controlling the number of sending messages that are sent from a master node.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative protocol for time synchronization in an asynchronous network based on packet transmission is the IEEE 1588 Precision Time Protocol (PTP). Conventional time synchronization techniques that are used in a general PTP network perform time synchronization by deciding reference times through their specific algorithms and calculating delay times between masters and slaves with various methods. However, the conventional time synchronization techniques can reflect neither the traffic state of a network nor the states of slave nodes when the techniques are actually applied to the network, which leads to great deterioration in synchronization performance when excessive traffic occurs in the network.